Snowball Fight
by TrekkieL
Summary: PWP. Mindless Fluff. Whatever you want to call it. A one-shot/drabble about Kirk, Spock, Sulu and Chekov. A snowball fight reveals secrets about these officers. Spirk and Chulu. Got bored, wrote this.


**My first Star Trek fic. Chulu and Spirk. The Bownians and Rosnians are made up as far as I know. Enjoy:**

The away team made their way victoriously to the transport site. Kirk, Spock, Sulu and Chekov had beamed down to the surface of a planet to make negotiations.

The planet was inhabited by two races: The Bownians and Rosnians. The two races hated each other for reasons long forgotten and several civilians had called upon _The Enterprise _for help. They explained how families had been torn apart, friends separated and people banished with the threat of being killed if they were caught with a member of the other race. Kirk was determined to re-unite the two races.

The leader of each race hadn't been too negotiable and several fights broke out, earning each member of the away team several minor injuries when they tried to intervene, but nothing more than a few cuts and bruises and the leaders had eventually agreed, but only after Kirk had told the story of the apartheid on Earth and how it was rectified. The story intrigued them and they agreed to re-unite.

The planet itself was in its winter stage and large blue tinted snowflakes fell from the Sky before settling on the ground. Most of the trees were bare, apart from some silver leafed ones, and any animals that inhabited the planet, if any, were nowhere to be seen. Kirk assumed they'd gone somewhere warmer or were hibernating, like the animals on Earth.

This was Chekov's first away mission and Sulu had asked the Captain, literally begged, to be allowed to accompany them on this mission. When Kirk had asked 'give me reason as to why I should', Sulu had turned to where Chekov was laughing at something McCoy and Uhura had said and replied "We don't know how dangerous this mission will be. I love him. I need to be there." Kirk couldn't argue with that.

Chekov smiled at Sulu as Sulu looked at a silver leafed tree. Sulu always had a thing for botany. Chekov reached for Sulu's hand and entwined their fingers. Sulu looked at their joined hands, then to Chekov and smiled.

Kirk observed the two young officers in front of him, holding hands. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the two boys together were the cutest thing he had ever seen, well, except for Spock.

Kirk looked over to Spock, who was also watching the two lovers in front. The Captain smirked as Spock looked at his own hand, then to Jim. When Spock noticed the young Captain was staring at him, he quickly turned to gaze at the ground, his cheeks and ears tinted green.

Kirk decided to ease the awkwardness, scooping up a handful of snow and smirking as Spock looked at him with a confused expression. Jim put a finger up to his lips, silently telling Spock to keep quiet. Spock nodded. Kirk rolled the snow into a ball and threw it at an unknowing Chekov.

"Aye!" Chekov yelled as he and Sulu turned to see Kirk, doubled over laughing, and a very confused Vulcan. Jim only stopped laughing once he had got a face-full of snow from Sulu.

"Oh, it's on!" Kirk laughed, taking Spock by the wrist and dragging him over to a patch of snow where they could have their game without being disturbed while Chekov and Sulu followed. Kirk looked back to Spock, who still didn't understand what was going on.

"It's called a snowball fight, Spock. We throw balls of snow at each other." Kirk explained once they'd reached the empty area of snow.

"But it is illogical. There is no reasoning behind it." Spock replied. Kirk sighed.

"There doesn't have to be logic in everything. I mean, look at how happy Chekov and Sulu are." Jim waved a hand in the direction of the two younger officers.

Sulu and Chekov were running around in circle without a care in the world. Sulu was chasing Chekov with a ball of snow in his hand and they were both laughing. Sulu eventually threw the snowball at Chekov, which resulted in the young Ensign ending up on the floor. He rolled over so he was led on his back.

"It is a reckless activity." Spock turned back to Kirk, who simply continued to watch the two boys. Spock watched too.

Unaware they were being watched, Sulu walked over to Chekov and held out his hand for the young Russian to take. Chekov took his hand and Sulu pulled him up, but he pulled too hard and they both fell to the ground, Chekov landing on top if Sulu. They both burst out laughing. When they stopped laughing, they both looked at each other, somewhat deeply, before Sulu pulled Chekov closer for a kiss.

"They don't seem to think so." Kirk turned to the Vulcan. Spock nodded as he watched Chekov pull Sulu to his feet and picked up a ball of snow before Sulu started running, both laughing again.

"I don't recall Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu being romantically involved." Spock turned to the Captain. "I believe it is against…"

"Spock, don't tell me it is against the protocols for two guys to love each other, because I know it isn't." Kirk groaned.

"I was not about to suggest that, Captain. I was going to say it is against my better judgement to do this." Spock replied as he leaned closer to Jim, catching the Captain's lips in his. Kirk relaxed into the kiss, bringing his arms around Spock's neck. Spock pulled away gently.

"Well then, you should go against your better judgement more often, Mr. Spock." Jim breathed. Spock smirked, _actually _smirked.

"May I suggest pelting the Ensign and Lieutenant with snowballs?"

"Why?" Jim asked, confused.

"Because they are looking at us, as the human metaphor says, like we have grown two heads." Spock indicated with his eyes over to where the younger officers were stood next to each other, snowballs forgotten, staring in awe.

"You know what, Commander? That's the best idea I've heard all day, apart from you going against your better judgement of course." The Captain smiled.

"Of course." Spock agreed, picking up a pile of snow and handing it to Kirk. Jim took the snow, but before the Vulcan could move his hand back, Kirk placed two fingers on Spock's. Spock looked down at their fingers before looking at Jim with a sparkle in his eyes.

"That is how Vulcan's kiss, right?" Jim asked, scared he'd got it wrong.

"Yes, you are correct. I did not realise you were familiar with Vulcan customs." Spock raised an eyebrow in a very Spock way. Kirk laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well… I've been, um… researching some things. The other Vulcans on the ship were more than helpful. Spock looked down at their fingers.

"I do hope none of these 'other Vulcans' demonstrated this technique to you." Spock smirked again. Kirk smiled.

"I told them I was only going to demonstrate it to a friend. Nothing more." Kirk re-assured him. Chekov and Sulu continued to stare. "Right, these two are going in the brig. Tell me there's not a protocol for staring too long."

"There is not."

"Well then make one." Kirk ordered jokingly. "Shall we?" he motioned to the two officers.

"We shall." Spock replied, picking up a ball of snow as he and Kirk ran around, pelting the two younger officers with snowballs.

Later, when McCoy asked them why they all had colds, Chekov and Sulu just grinned and held hands while Spock and Kirk shrugged, Jim's hand over Spock's in a Vulcan kiss.


End file.
